La oscuridad deteriora el alma
by Aziian
Summary: joder pequeña olvidale , has lo que el te hiso! olvidale por tu bien, como medio de supervivencia" ".." "no me mires asi yo no he dicho nada que no sea cierto o si?" "..." "correcto el no te recuerda no sabes siquiera quien eres" Perdonen no es de naruto


_enverdad les pido perdon si alguien llega a encontrar esto como un fan-fic de naturo pero no encontre otra seccion donde colgar esto , de verdad perdonen ..._

**Capitulo: El final del inicio~**

**Michi POV**

Nunca tuve miedo de estar sola , puesto que talvez.. no lo se nunca lo estuve

Siempre las tuve ami lado y nunca quise darme cuenta o talvez solo … me mentía a mi misma , siempre les quise pero no… no ese tipo de sentimiento de "yo te amo" o de "te adoro" , solo un te quiero algo vacío pero… ¿eso cuenta acaso?

Mi vida siempre a dado vueltas alrededor de cómo me siento conmigo misma , si me sentía mal hacia que las personas ami alredor sufrieran para sentirme al menos un poco mejor , la tristeza no va conmigo , el odio tampoco .. el amor.. no lo se.. es dudoso después de todo talvez ame .. a alguien pero el me dejo atrás con su pasado , siempre pensé que seria aquello como en los cuentos que mi hermana , cuando yo era menor se esforzaba tanto por leerme , los cuentos de fantasía de amor de… " y vivieron felices por siempre" amaba tanto aquellas historias.

Mi hermana siempre fue alguien importante para mi ella me cuido, aun cuando supo el daño que me causo aquel… _hombre_ ,la amo como hermana me apoyo siempre mis decisiones eran propias y ella no se metía donde no le llamaban eso era algo que siempre aprecie de ella y su sentido de comedia y diversión , sus...acostumbradas peleas con azumi-chan las quiero tanto.. ne-chan siempre me contó historias de amor y finales felices en alguna ocasión dijo " tu tendrás tu cuento de hadas algún día mi pequeña enana" y después termino dormida ..

Azumi-chan fue como mi segunda madre era mucho mas madura que ne-chan aunque también tenia sus momentos de…. Mm … ¿locura? , ella nunca me contó historias de amor o felicidad , solo tristeza, sangre y soledad , ame sus historias ella mostraba la cara de la otra moneda fue divertido tenerlas a ambas cuando me derrumbe … estuvieron ami lado y siempre se los agradeceré

Pero ahora no están … conseguí en estos momentos tener un pequeño momentos a solas, desde que … mm como lo dice ne-chan " se te vino el mundo encima" si eso … , ellas nunca me han dejado estar sola siempre intentaron cuidarme y no dejarme sola , apenas de eso a sido algunos meses mi vida no ha tenido la misma normalidad de siempre , siempre sonrío forzadamente o… la felicidad no esta en mi , simplemente no lo se pero .. ahora –sonríe-. Mi vida acabara , el arma cerca de mi pecho , en mi destruido corazón , solo tenia algunos minutos…

Coloque el cuchillo de forma que quedara apuntando en mi corazón , lo tome con ambas manos di un gran respiro y lo atraje hacia mi, cerré los ojos sintiendo como se habria paso entre mi piel , era doloroso las lagrimas las sentí correr por mis mejillas , tome un largo respiro , apuñe los ojos y apuñe con mas fuerza aquello que me liberaría

Dolor solo … dolor , mi cuerpo estaba tambaleante , senti como mis piernas dejaban de tener fuerza y como colapsaba todo , senti algo salir de mi pecho , ahora me encontraba en el piso en un… charco de sangre , poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.. y hay mi querida y buena compañía la oscuridad..

Ahora no sentía dolor, nada vacío… obscuridad pero ya no hay dolor …

Ne-chan , azumi-chan les extrañare … las amo

**Fin del capitulo**

Ta-chan! tios, tias xD os presento mi gran gran proyecto y mi gran orgullo ;D , me gusto mucho escribirlo y el fanfic es de mi propia creación los personajes y la trama , este es el final del inicio... creo que se entiende...  
el titulo de esto salio de una canción japonesa creo, " Cherish - ai otsuka " se puede buscar un fan-dub o sub español el mensaje que manda es hermoso , les dejo con mi pequeño proyecto si alguien llega a leer esto ;D se le agradecerá.

Aziian  
_"y así dormimos las dos en un sillón , ella cansada de tanto llorar y yo cansada de oírla llorar.."_


End file.
